


do you know how to whistle?

by dxggorylives



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, dumb plotless tooth rotting fluff, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxggorylives/pseuds/dxggorylives
Summary: “Do you know how to whistle?”.Alex’s eyebrows furrowed, and Willie could practically see the ‘algebra equations and circle theorems’ (try as he and Julie might to explain memes to Alex and the guys, only Reggie had seemed to show any potential promise in the art of meme-ing) cross in front of his face. “Is this a trick question?”.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	do you know how to whistle?

“Hey, Alex...”

There they sat, impossibly close with their thighs pressed flush against the other's, on the edge of the pier. Their feet dangled over the rolling waves below, Alex's impossibly still, Willie's own swinging with abandon.

When people think about LA, they think of stuff like this. Warm summer air wrapping you in this comforting shroud, sun glittering off the surface of the ocean like diamonds for as far as the eye can see into the horizon. Other people milled around them, sure, because you never really had any chance of being truly alone in a trendy, beach-front area in the City of Angels, but to the world they were invisible so it was as good as.

Willie had learned to kind of ignore lifers as they went about their business, that world wasn't fully _their_ world anymore and he'd made peace with that. Alex was... still getting used to it. It had been hard on him, growing accustomed to the idea that he was different from them, even though his own _life_ life was still so fresh in his mind’s eye.

Either way, that day the pier might as well have belonged to them.

 _'The City of Angels...'_ Willie pondered, stealing a glance at Alex’s blond profile bathed in illuminating sunlight where he lounged back leisurely on his elbows. Something fluttered in his chest, and for a moment he was breathless. _'Huh. Makes sense'_.

Willie's voice caught Alex’s attention and he opened his eyes again, pushing himself up into a seated position. “Yeah?” he asked, adorably earnest in that way he was when he clearly had no idea what Willie was about to say but seemed excited to find out regardless.

“Do you know how to whistle?”.

Alex’s eyebrows furrowed, and Willie could practically see the ‘algebra equations and circle theorems’ (try as he and Julie might to explain memes to Alex and the guys, only Reggie had seemed to show any potential promise in the art of meme-ing) cross in front of his face. “Is this a trick question?”.

“No, I promise it’s a very simple one”.

Alex still looked wary. “Can I whistle?”.

Willie’s smile threatened to grow every minute that Alex floundered, but he just about managed to keep a semi-straight face.

“Can you whistle” he repeated, but gave no more away.

“I mean...” Alex trailed off, wary confusion still heavy on his brow, but nonetheless puckered his lips and started to-

And that's when Willie struck, leaping forward to grab Alex’s face and steal a kiss. It was no more than a quick peck, and he pulled back with a satisfied smirk (but not all the way).

For a second Alex looked dumbstruck by the sudden gesture, but catching Willie’s playful gaze, his expression melted into adoration. It was always a welcome sight, watching the anxiety and tension leaving Alex’s body in a moment of reprieve.

“That... was so dumb” Alex argued weakly, through a smile as colour rushed to his cheeks.

Willie snorted with laugher. “Ah, of course. So I guess I’ll _never_ be doing anything like that ever aga-”

But he never gets to finish the sentence, as Alex’s mouth steals the words right from it in return.

**Author's Note:**

> based off this tweet: https://twitter.com/artngbubu/status/1330519187974991875 
> 
> which i saw and immediately thought of these two gay ghost dorks in love. that's really it lol.
> 
> (tidied up and cross-posted here from my tumblr as a peace offering for the delayed update on 'i would have followed you'. promise it'll be up soon! love u guys ♥)


End file.
